ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Titan (season 3)
| last_aired = present | episode_list = List of Attack on Titan episodes | prev_season = Season 2 | next_season = | season_qualifier = | season_type = | image_alt = | starring = | released = }} The third season of the Attack on Titan anime television series was produced by IG Port's Wit Studio and directed by Tetsurō Araki. Attack on Titan was broadcast on the NHK's General TV from July 23 to October 15, 2018. After broadcasting the first 12 episodes, the series went into hiatus until April 29, 2019. Adult Swim began airing the English language dub on August 18, 2018. The opening theme for the third season is "Red Swan" by Yoshiki featuring Hyde, and the ending theme song is by Linked Horizon. __TOC__ Episode list |episodes= | AltDate = July 11, 2018 (theatres) }} August 18, 2018 (television) | ShortSummary = Levi's squad, now composed of Eren and his remaining friends, are camped out in a cottage where Hange carries out experiments on Eren to test his Titan and hardening abilities to seal the wall. Hange reports that Pastor Nick has been tortured and murdered in the Trost District barracks but she accuses the Military Police's First Interior Squad of being responsible. Levi suspects that someone in the government has their sights set on destroying the Survey Corps and concealing the secrets of the Titans. After Nifa delivers a message from Erwin, who has been arrested by the Military Police, Levi has the Scouts abandon their hideout only shortly before the Military Police storms it. Levi figures that the government is after Eren and Historia and he decides to head back to the Trost District. Before Hange leaves with Mobilt to go after Erwin, Eren gives her a written copy of the conversation he recalled between Ymir and Bertholdt. The Scouts arrive in Trost, and Jean and Armin disguised as Eren and Historia are soon abducted. Mikasa and the others easily rescue them from their kidnappers. Meanwhile Levi is uneasy, and tells Nifa about Kenny the Ripper, a serial killer he knew in the past, when suddenly Kenny and his minions appear. They kill Nifa and the rest of her team, and then Kenny pursues Levi across the rooftops. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = August 25, 2018 | ShortSummary = Kenny, now working for the Interior Squad, pursues Levi with members of his group, but Levi manages to escape. Mikasa hears the commotion and leads the other scouts in defense of Historia and Eren, which involves killing other humans, something they have never done before. In the Capital city Mitras, the government receives a message from Lord Reiss that Historia and Eren have been captured. Following their savage battle with Kenny's group, Armin and the rest are traumatized of having to fight and kill other humans, for which Levi consoles them. They interrogate their prisoner and community leader, Dimo Reeves, who helped the Military Police, but he fears for the future of his company and the people in Trost. Levi offers him protection for the people of Trost in exchange for his help. Elsewhere, Hange approaches Erwin to help, suggesting that Eren will be eaten if they do not rescue him. With Reeves' assistance, the scouts capture some Interior Squad soldiers and torture Sannes, the man who killed Pastor Nick, about the whereabouts of Historia and Eren. They discover Historia is the real heir to the throne and conclude she is being held by her father, Rod Reiss. Later, Reeves is killed by Kenny for betraying him, unaware that Reeves' son, Flegel, witnessed it. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = September 8, 2018 }} | ShortSummary = In a flashback, Historia tells the Scouts of her upbringing on the Reiss estate in the region of Wall Rose, her estrangement from her parents, the execution of her mother by Kenny and then being hidden as Krista Lenz. In the present, Rod heads back to his family estate with Historia and Eren while Hange explains to the Scouts that Eren will be eaten to acquire his Titan powers and abilities. The Scouts split up and head for the Reiss estate to rescue Eren and Historia. Meanwhile Erwin explains to Commander Pyxis his plans of a bloodless coup to overthrow the corrupt government to retake Wall Maria. Erwin gains Pyxis' support after telling him that Sannes confessed that the current royal family is a fraud, and the Scouts plan to have Historia enthroned as Queen. He also reveals that his father was murdered after telling Erwin that he believed the real reason for the flight to within the walls was to protect the land and property of the wealthy, not humanity. To insulate the other Scouts, Erwin then surrenders to the Military Police who frame him for the murder of Reeves after he appoints Hange as his successor. Outside the city, the Scouts prepare for their rescue mission, but they are being tracked by the Military Police. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = September 15, 2018 | ShortSummary = Levi's squad captures the two soldiers who tracked them who are no other than Marlo and Hitch, Annie's friends in the Military Police. After learning the truth that Annie was the Female Titan and the Scouts are being framed, Marlo and Hitch agree to help Levi's squad by telling them of an outpost that is least guarded by the Military Police. Levi and the others subdued the soldiers at the outpost while Levi tortures the Interior Police officer in charge for Eren and Historia's location. Meanwhile, Hange rescues Flegel from the Military Police, who are trying to kill him to cover the truth that his father was killed by the Interior Police. With Hange and Moblit's help, Flegel lures the Military Police to the Stohess District and tricks them into confessing the truth about his father's death, the government trying to frame the Scouts and cover up the truth to the residents of Stohess and some reporters before capturing them. With the people no longer fooled by the government's propaganda, Hange begins her next plan. Elsewhere, as Erwin is brought to the King before being executed, he warns his friend Nile he must choose a side before Pyxis begins the coup d'État. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = September 22, 2018 | ShortSummary = At his trial before the fake king and his council, Erwin unsuccessfully puts his case to reclaim Wall Maria and avoid a potential civil war caused by people competing for limited resources. Just as Erwin is sentenced to death, news arrive that Wall Rose has been breached by Titans. However, rather than allow Wall Rose refugees shelter within Wall Sina, the council orders the gates closed, sacrificing the entire Wall Rose population. A disgusted Nile refuses to obey the order, and Commander-in-chief Dahlis Zachary arrives with his troops, revealing the news of the breach was a ruse. With the council's self-interest and disregard for human life now revealed, Pyxis announces a coup d'état and the Military take over the government and publish the news in the press. Later, Levi's squad receives the news, and Hange tells the others about the mysterious deaths of Rod Reiss' family at their Chapel. Meanwhile, in a crystalline underground chamber, an imprisoned Eren is approached by Historia. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = September 30, 2018 }} | ShortSummary = Historia assures Eren that her father has good intentions even though he created problems for the Scouts and killed Pastor Nick. Rod then instructs Historia to touch Eren, triggering subconscious memories which leave Eren traumatized from learning that he was turned into a titan by his father Grisha on the night he received the key before eating him. The process also unintentionally triggers Historia's memories of meeting a girl named Frieda, whom Rod reveals to be Historia's half-sister who erased herself from the girl's memories. Rod explains that Frida possessed a power kept in their family before Grisha, also able to turn into a Titan, killed her for it while slaughtering her four siblings and mother. Later, Kenny arrives and updates them on the coup d'état before preparing to defend the crystalline chamber beneath the Reiss chapel with his men. Meanwhile in the capital, Pyxis reveals to Erwin that the Reiss family possess the power to alter memories before Erwin leads a force out to rescue Eren. As Kenny Ackerman prepares his defense, he recalls his grandfather saying that the Ackermans were once bodyguards to the Reiss royal family but were exiled as the Reiss memory altering powers had no effect on them. Meanwhile, Levi's small squad finds a hidden trapdoor in the floor of the Reiss chapel and they prepare to descend and rescue Eren. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = October 7, 2018 | ShortSummary = Levi's squad burst into the underground chamber and force the Interior Police into falling back to their second defensive position. Meanwhile, Rod explains to Historia that the cavern and city walls were built a century ago by their ancestor who used the Founding Titan's power to wipe the memories of all but a few immune bloodlines. Generations later, Frieda inherited the Founding Titan and the memories of their world before the walls. Rod explains that Frieda metaphysically lives on within the Founding Titan, with Historia realizing that she must become a Titan and eat Eren to gain the Founding Titan and see her sister again. When Kenny learns that only those of the Reiss bloodline can use the Founding Titan's power, he angrily betrays Rod by giving Eren a fighting chance to defend himself. Historia was about to inject herself with a Titan serum syringe when she realizes Eren is too guilt-ridden over deaths resulting from his father's actions to resist, pleading her to eliminate all the other Titans in his stead. Historia then realizes that Rod's true intent is restoring his family's power, revealing that the will of the first king to preserve the status quo will consume her like it did with Frieda and those before her. Historia refuses to go through with it, breaking the syringe on the ground while freeing Eren. But a desperate Rod is forced to lick up some of the serum and transform into a Titan himself and personally eat Eren. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = October 14, 2018 | ShortSummary = Historia and the other scouts free Eren before being boxed in by the Abnormal Titan Rod Reiss has become, whose gigantic size causes the underground chamber to collapse. While Kenny and his group take the worst, Eren drinks a hardening serum that allows his Titan form to become support for the ceiling, saving his friends. The Scouts retrieve Eren from his crystallized Titan body and head back towards the Orvud District at Wall Sina. Meanwhile, the Reiss Titan crawls towards Wall Sina with no one able to get close without being incinerated by body heat which is burning everything in his path. After some discussion over how to handle the situation, everyone agrees that Rod must be killed rather be fed Eren with have the First King’s Will controlling him. Returning to the Orvud District, Levi reminds Historia that since she has royal blood, she must become the queen to complete the transition from the old government to which she reluctantly agrees on one condition. As the Reiss Titan approaches, Erwin surprisingly decides not to evacuate the citizens of Orvud. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = October 21, 2018 | ShortSummary = Erwin justifies his decision not to evacuate Orvud District due Abnormal Titans targeting populations and decide to instead lure the Reiss Titan into a trap, with the first line's cannonfire having little effect while Eren punishes himself for being too weak, just being influenced by events around him. The Reiss Titan eventually reaches the wall, its face and chest having eroded from crawling for miles on the ground. The Scouts then implement their own plan; Eren assuming Titan form and plunging several barrels of gunpowder into the Titan's gaping mouth to destroy its body while the others quickly destroy the fragment holding Rod before he regenerates. Historia succeeds in killing Rod, seeing some of his memories before the explosion throws her into the city street. Historia recovers from her fall and formally introduces herself to the gathered civilians as the true ruler of the walls. Back at the Reiss estate, his group having all died in the cave-in, a dying Kenny recalls events in his past before being found by Levi. While Levi notes Kenny's fatal injuries, the older man reveals to have acquired a syringe of Titan serum. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = October 28, 2018 | ShortSummary = As he lays dying, Kenny Ackerman recalls his past: his capture many years earlier by Uri Reiss in his Titan form; pledging loyalty to the family after Uri begged his forgiveness for the Ackerman family's persecution; bringing up his dead sister Kuchel's son Levi and teaching him the ways of a killer; becoming leader of the clandestine Anti-Personnel Control Squad; and wondering if the Reiss family's power could grant him the luxury of being compassionate. Kenny then explains to Levi why he has not injected himself with the Titan serum and Levi presses Kenny to reveal what he knows about Titans and his own family. With his dying words, Kenny reveals himself as Levi’s uncle before handing him the package containing the serum. In the capital, Historia is crowned queen with Levi congratulating her while thanking the Scouts for their effort in killing the Rod Reiss Titan. Meanwhile, the Beast Titan defeats Reiner and tells him and Bertholdt to regain the Coordinate. | LineColor = 660000 }} }} | AltDate = November 4, 2018 | ShortSummary = It is two months since Historia's coronation and the military have purged remaining traces of the old regime. This cost talented manpower, however they gained an abundant supply of hardened Titan crystals from the Reiss estate. Meanwhile, Eren perfects his Titan hardening ability and Hange develops a new weapon called the "Executioner from Hell" that allows defenders to easily kill Titans who attack the walls without loss of human life. Eren recalls that Cadet Corps Commander Keith Shadis was the man in his vision who knew his father and the Scouts visit him. Keith tells them that he met Eren's father Grisha twenty years ago outside Wall Maria, suffering from amnesia. Grisha learned about life within the walls, offered his abilities as a doctor, and later married Carla who gave birth to their son Eren. During the Fall of Shiganshina, after learning about his wife's death, Grisha took Eren into the woods where Keith later found the boy wearing a key around his neck. Keith resigned as Commander of the Scouts due to his lack of confidence and the loss of his men, and instead focused on training the Cadet Corps. After hearing his story, the scouts make preparations to retake Wall Maria. | LineColor = 660000 }} | AltDate = November 11, 2018 | ShortSummary = Hange is unable to analyse the Titan Serum's formula because of its volatile nature so Erwin entrusts it to Levi in the event it must be used to turn someone into a Titan. Erwin confirms arrangements are in place to retake Wall Maria, then he reveals a secret plan to use the Scouts to search the Yaeger family's basement. After the rest of the lieutenants leave, Levi tries to convince Erwin that Hange should command the Scouts, but he insists on leading the operation. On the night before their mission, the Scouts are treated to meat for dinner. Tensions are high, leading to a fight over portions and Eren provokes a fight with Jean. Later, Eren, Mikasa and Armin reminisce over their past, and reflect on their hopes for a future of life beyond the walls. On the eve of the operation to retake Wall Maria, the people of Trost gather to cheer on the Scouts and wish them success. As the Scouts ride out, Bertholt and Reiner stand guard on Wall Maria. In a mid-credits scene, Levi berates a shocked Eren and Mikasa, while standing beside two apparent corpses. He smacks Eren over the head which prompts Mikasa to hold him at blade point. | LineColor = 660000 }} | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | AltDate = May 25, 2019 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 660000 }} }} Home Media Japanese release Notes References Category:Attack on Titan episode lists